When Two and Two Became Three
by Optimisticpizzimist
Summary: My take on the What if: Shay moves in with Troian, instead. Characters: Shay M., Troian B., Ashley B., and eventually Keegan, Lucy and Shane. And i almost forgot, Patrick A. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Prologue

**Desclaimer: ** These characters aren't mine. And please don't remind me, reality sometimes hurts. :(

**Prologue**

* * *

4:45 says the clock  
Groaning, Shay sat up and shove away the covers. She grab her pillow and smack her face with it repeatedly. Forcing her mind to give up and drop off willingly.

Unfortunately, it doesn't help at all which made her hung her head in frustration.

5 hours.  
5 hours of tossing and turning. And huffing and grumbling.  
Some fragments of memories of last night's keeping her awake. It's like she had lost control of her mind, for it kept on replaying them over and over again without restraint.

And all she did was shook her head and blink her eyes rapidly to get rid off of them.

Finally, shay stood up and walked glumly towards the door, grabbing her blue plaid hoodie hanging on the wall as she passed by it.

It's still dark outside, she noted when she looked through the window on her right, where a tiny couch was set against it.

Fresh air. Maybe it can help her to clear her mind off things. So she sauntered through the hallway, passing by Troian's bedroom and descend the stairs. Walked along the living room, she now reached the front door.

She was greeted by the early morning cold air. Shay inhaled deeply and breath out shakily as if by doing so, the thoughts running in her mind will fly away with it.

She sat down by the doorsteps, leaning against the cold misty wall.  
Her eyes scanning the place about her, the porch light faintly lit the yard, making the now thick layer of Bermuda grass a bit noticeable.

Her eyes unintentionally crossed a particular spot on the left side corner of the yard and she mentally kicked herself because it. She can't help but touch her lower lip lightly when a memory flashed on her mind. Covering her face with both hands, another groan escaped her dry lips.

20 minutes later, she can't take the mocking sight (the spot she may now described as the constant reminder) in front of her anymore.

She needed an escape.  
Suddenly she had become claustrophobic. The air in here suddenly wasn't enough to even out her breathing.  
She look about her again and her eyes landed onto her car.  
Why not a drive? Its better than to walk around, and since she had no idea where she would end up at, it would provide her heat.

Shay went back inside the house then after a few beats she emerged and strode down to her car, keys jiggling on her hand.  
She pulled out onto the driveway and drove off.

* * *

A shrilling sound awoke Troian in her peaceful slumber. Her hand scrambling on top of her bedside table to snooze off the alarming clock.

A few tries of tapping here and there when she thought she did not hit the button, she raised her head.  
Squinting at her clock, that's when she realized the beeping sound was not from her clock, but from another in the other room.  
"Ugh." she slumped back down.  
It's only 4 in the Sunday morning.

_Shay forgot to set the clock back to seven last night. _  
She thought.  
Like a wave, events of last night came rushing back on her.

She buried her face deeper onto her pillow.  
_I've got nothing to worry about._

They had talked about it few minutes after their recovery even somewhat flippantly. When the awkward silence become too much to handle. And they agreed on something eventually.

She stayed on her bed, lying on her side.  
And she waited.  
A minute passed and the alarm has stopped its obnoxious ringing.

The silence returned around the house.

She waited.

Still no creaking of doors nor sounds of footsteps.  
Troian shrugged. It's too early to get up, anyway. Besides they're off duty for today.  
It did not take long, she has fallen back to sleep.

* * *

The car moves in a moderate speed, though showing reluctance in trailing a familiar direction.

She has started to get bored, the music coming from the stereo seems not enough to entertain her.

She grab her phone lying on the seat beside her.  
Thumb scrolling on the screen looking for a particular face she absolutely needed right now, as she steers the wheels to the right with one hand.

A few more rings before the other line accepted the call.

"Buddy, miss me already? We just parted a couple of hours ago, you know."

"Good morning to you too." she paused. "I'm sorry though. For disturbing-"

"No Shannon. It's okay." a faint yawn. "What time's it?"

"5.45,... Uhm, Ash?" she called hesitantly.

"Can't sleep? Wanna come here?"

Shay's smile widens. "Do you have some kind of mind reading powers, buddy?"

"I was very much surprised actually. It's still working even in ungodly hours." there's an odd silence on the other line."Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah." shay mumbled. Barely a whisper.

They stood silent for a while.

Shay listened on the sounds of breathing coming from her phone.

"I'll wait you here." the tone in Ashley's voice changed. The before playful and teasing tone had turned in a serious one in a way like there's an underlying message.

"Okay, I'm on the way there, thanks Ash."

"No problem buddy. Oh, and drive safely."

"Aye aye."

"Seriously speaking, drive safely."

"What-? Oh so you think I-"

"Hello? little daredevil."

Shay gaped "You really think I'm gonna do stunts on the way there?"

"Well, who knows? Though, I bet right now you're driving using your foot-"

"Whatever. See you later."

* * *

Troian squint at the clock for the third time.  
7.10 am

Since Shay presumably won't get up anytime soon, maybe this is her cue to pull her now fully awake butt off the bed and trudge in on the next bedroom to wake her up.

This wake up call thing had become an unspoken agreement between them, a formality. Where in the first one to wake up, was the one to do the 'walking alarm clock' thing.  
Whether the other was still asleep or just grumpy enough to be budge and ignore the obnoxious beep.

Now Troian stood across the door, fidgeting.  
She reached for the knob but not making any effort to open it.  
Great, she's having second thought for the first time unlike before.

_Uh, I think its much more better if I make our breakfast first. Then I'll go back here after._  
She nods to herself.  
_Sounds good._

* * *

To be continue...?

When?

Please REVIEW!

O' Pizzimist


	2. II

**I would like to thank those who followed this story:**

**Ramona Falls**

**Siza18**

**Cooljuli000**

**lu-orsolon**

**pinkcrazyness**

**ts773827**

**iammedontforget**

**IceCreamToppedHaloHalo ( i love halo halo, loves to eat that under the sun.)**

**And my reviewers:**

**MsFreed08**

**BlankityBlank**

**Cooljuli and Icecreamtoppedhalohalo(that was long for a penname, huh.)**

**and my guest reviewer as well, thanks!**

**A/N:**

**So, this is actually a Shayley fic, but because of what I've read last summer about troian, I've got another idea and I come up with this.**

**And yeah, there is a greate chaos.**

**So Lovelies don't forget to hit review.**

**II**

* * *

Shay rocks on her feet impatiently, hands tucked deeper inside her jacket pocket as her eyes surveys the vicinity her sight able to reach.

"Hey gorgeous!" greets Ashley, leaning on the door frame. Wearing a white baggy shirt that hangs down her mid thigh.

Once Shay heard that sleepy voice, she spins around and envelops the blond in a tight embrace.

"Ow." knocking the breath out of her. "Are you okay, buddy? What's wrong?" She returned the embrace, rubbing her hand soothingly against the thick fabric that kept Shay warm.

Just having the blond close to her, seems like a rush of pleasant energy instantly boosts her dulling ones effectively. She just has this positive vibes coming from her.  
Little by little, it washes away the supposed to be a draining thoughts that what should put her to bed. And was she just rather thankful that she's finally sought peace and comfort.

Shay buried her face deeper into the curtain of blond locks and murmured tiredly, "I can't sleep Ash. My head's a me up all night till now."

'poor Shay.' Ashley thought, pulling away so she could look at her face closely. "So, you want me to sing you lullaby that's why you came over here, huh. Do you?" she tried to joke yet the pure worry and concern was evident in her voice and Shay can sense it.

They started to move, Ashley held the brunette's hand and pull her towards her room.

"Although it wasn't really the reason I was here, will you do it for me Ash?"

She squint her eyes as she pretends to contemplate the request. "Hmm, well since you asked nicely, sure I will." She kissed the brunette hair. "Anything for you, baby." She playfully said matching a wink.

Ashley opens the door wide and let Shay to enter first.

Shay plopped down on the mattress, her body hunched forward as she watch Ashley closing the door behind her and leans back on it.

Their eyes met. She felt blue orbs scrutinizing her and it made her uncomfortable. Shay's slightly disheveled yet still beautiful black hair were fixed on one side. Underneath her plaid hoodie was a gray T-shirt. And she had not bothered change from her pajama bottoms. Hollow half-lidded eyes staring back at her.

She's not up for question and answer right now. But she can feel it coming judging by the pensive look on the blond's face.

"Shay..." the girl in question falls back on the mattress at the point her name was called.

As though Ashley sensed the other's inward protest, she said otherwise, "Give me your jacket, will you? So I can hang it there and I and I could get back to sleep and somehow you can at least try to rest if sleep seemed to be impossible, since it's still too early." She helps her up on taking it off and hang it on the chair by the dresser.

They were situating themselves when Shay spoke up. "What about singing me lullaby?" she remind her.

"Oh, that. Right." Ashley props up herself with her elbow. "Lady Gaga's, Nicki Minaj or Katy Perry's?"

* * *

She went up determinedly, after she gave herself a pep talk. Funny as it seemed, she did laugh at herself though it held no humor at all. It just felt like she needed to.

Troian has finished cooking and making coffee. As well as waiting and wishing that her housemate would peel her ass off her bed on her own.

She now stands by the door, her cold hand grabs the similarly cold stainless steel knob. She pulls it down and push open the door.

Unconsciously, she walks on tiptoes through the room.

Its just then that she took in the sight around of her, no sign of the lady she's about to wake up.

"Shay?" she called. Troian leans on the bathroom door to make out any sound from within. Still nothing.

_Where she might possibly be?_

She strides back down, and out the front door.  
She surveyed the porch and found that what was parked on it was only her car, on that note an assumption formed in her mind, but she shrugs it off. Thinking Shay's better than that.

She might look calm the whole time, her insides was otherwise on the loose, picking at her nerves.

She drag her feet back on the kitchen, slumps down on one stool by the counter.

An audible huff swam in the stillness of the room.

An idea flashed in her head, which urge her to grab her phone lying atop the counter beside the yellow notepad.  
A notepad that contains scribbles. She hadn't noticed it, until eyes scanned the writings.

Went for a drive.  
Cant sleep.  
-Shay

"Oh." The only sound she managed.

The note should have put her at ease, supposedly. But it did otherwise.

The fact that Shay was out because she can get no sleep, which probably because of the occurrence last night, starts the anxiety to form and drown her.

Disheartened, she picks up the fork and began jabbing at the bacon weakly. Troian took one look of each food set in front of her; Bacon and cheese sandwiches, two steaming cups of coffee, and fries.

The jabbing stopped, now she lost her appetite.  
She stands up, grab an apple on the fruit tray and went over the couch to continue on her writing.

* * *

"Call later." came Ashley's muffled cry. Her head buried on her pillow. It's actually the second time the phone rang.

Then after a few seconds the ringing ceased. "Thank you." she muttered. It didn't take long the ringing erupted again, startling the blond before the sleep take over her.  
This time Ashley raised her head and exasperatedly shoots daggers at the clothing that holds the annoying device.  
Grimacing, she sits up ungratefully, gently removing the olive skinned arm that was draped over her lower back.

She accepts the call and place it onto her ear. Then she sits back down on the foot of the bed.

"Thank God. Shay, I've be-"

"It's Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"Yea. Ashley The Great Benson. What's up?"

"Oh. Im sorry Ash. I thought... So, I pressed the wrong number. I'm really sorry..."

"Wait up Troi. If you mean to call Shay's, it's her's."

"Shay's with you? How was she doing?"

"She's at my house. The goddess was sound asleep."

Troian's line was silent in a while. The blond waits for a reply.

"Hello, still there?" she inquired, eyes fixated on the sleeping form beside her.

"Uhm... Please, just tell her I called. And... I'll wait for her at home. And Ashley?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome..."

"See you soon."

"Okay." she replied. Why does she felt like there is something wrong here?

* * *

The somber tune of strings becomes clearer as Shay nears the landing of second floor.

When she does, Troian's melancholic face met hers.

She was sitting on the couch by the window, her guitar propped on her lap as one leg stretched out and the other is bent to support the instrument.

It's already quarter to two when she got back home. Ashley had been insisting her to stay for lunch.

She mustered a reluctant smile which she returned with a sad ones.

Still silence came when the sound of the last strum fades away.

"Hey. What's with the saddening music.

Troian just shrugs in response.

Shay nods."So, Ashley told me you called. I'm sorry if I made you worried." she licks her lip "um..."

"Can we... Can we talk about something?" troian spoke. She holds the guitar against her body while she tried to meet the pair of large almond eyes.

"Sure, Of course. But," she looks at herself. "i think I should go first, get some shower..."

Troian cut in, "It's cool. Go ahead. I'll wait downstairs."

they smile at each other again, they seemed relaxed now, not like a while ago when both are tensed and unsure.

Within 30 minutes, Shay emerged to the living room. She taps the other's shoulder lightly as she pass by in front of her.

Shay was about to speak when a plate of pasta is being held to her. "Wow, spaghetti. Thanks." she flashes Troian her 'Shay smile'.

"Patrick cooked that." she announced. "He dropped by this morning and made that to make up for what happened yesterday." she turned her eyes back to the tv screen.

Shay remains silent as she twirls the pasta intently. But she's all ears.

Silence has taken residence between them in what felt like eternity. The only noise can be heard was that coming from the television, and the clinking sound Shay produces with the fork.

"You know there are times... I found myself wondering." Troian broke the silence.

"I wonder if we're still on the same page." this statement brings Shay to look at her, there's a thumping within her chest.

"Sometimes i felt like I wasn't sure in this relationship anymore." a heavy sigh escaped Troian's lips, her eyes stays locked on the screen.

"I want to ask him... I want to know if, if he's still here." this put Shay, somewhat at ease and relieved, though not completely, but relieved none the less.

"I want to know if He still wants to be here." her voice were now barely above whisper, trembling.

"These days, I felt like a piece of me ... missing, there's this hole..." she gulped "a deep hole."

There's a lump forming in her throat, she wants to speak more but the lump was a hindrance, she's having difficulties to swallow it down.

Troian feels a warm skin covers her hand.

The gesture has become a truce in her troubled heart.

Shay tightened her hold. Now feeling the need to embrace Troian, she scooted closer to her.

She met her half way and their hearts collide as their bodies are.

Troian blinks several times keeping her tears at bay, successfully.

Less than an hour her inner turmoil has subsided. What's with the fingers combing her hair and the comfort Shay provides.

"You should have told me, Shay." she voiced out that thought that's been aching to get out the moment Shay walked through the hallway.

Confused was Shay's first reaction before she picked up what she's referring to. "But I..." she spins around towards the kitchen, eyes searching.

"You're more than welcome to knock on my door, you know." she interrupts, knowing what excuse was about to come out of her. 'Is it because of...' she wants to ask, but part of her was pulling her back. It's better be not brought up. Things are easy this way.

"But you are sleeping and tired. And I don't want to disturb you." she reasoned.

"But you called Ashley." she was well aware of the jealous sound mixed in her tone. And she admit she can't help it, the fact that Shay refrain to count on her even though they are just a few meters away from each other, it hurts a particular spot within her and she can't help but to sulk.

"I..." Shay is caught off guard. She's at loss for words. She can turn the other way around and yet it would certainly ends up at the same point.

She can reasoned in whatsoever ways but Troian apparently would insist 'She should have told her.'

"Look, I know I can't blame you. But... I-" she tries to calm herself and her voice even. "shay, were good, are we? I mean, I don't want things become awkward between us only because of... you know-"

"Hey hey. Troi. Listen I don't mind a thing. Alright, we are good."

Their eyes locked for a minute or two, and both heads bobbed in understanding. A smile found its way to their face.

"You up for a movie?" Troian enthusiastically asked.

* * *

I would love to know what's on your mind lovelies.

You want me to continue?

O' Pizzimist.

p.s. if there are typos, please point it out for me, i'll fix them later.


End file.
